This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1. To test the hypothesis that Neuroprotectin D1 (NPD1) will protect retinal pigment epithelial (RPE) cells and photoreceptors in the Ccl2/Cx3cr1-deficient (double knockout, DKO) mouse model for age-related macular degeneration (AMD). Specific Aim 2. To test the hypothesis that RPE cells over-expressing pigment epithelium-derived factor (PEDF) and enriched with Docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) will slow down photoreceptor loss in DKO mice. Specific Aim 3. To test the hypothesis that NPD1 will inhibit choroidal neovascularization (CNV) in DKO mice.